


How Not To Be Romantic

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance might not be dead, but it is dead difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Be Romantic

"**Gaze** into my eyes." Catwoman said slowly. "Look long into my eyes."

"I have **gazed** into your eyes." Batgirl replied, pushing her away gently. "Now I am getting **sleepy**. I am getting very tired, because I have spent all day chasing criminals."

"But I was trying to be **romantic**!" Catwoman sulked. "I was trying to show you that I care about you a lot, in the hopes that maybe we could have hot girlsex tonight."

Batgirl **raised** her eyebrow. She made her eyebrow go higher than usual. "Really? Because it just seemed **creepy** to me. It seemed weird and made me want to get as far away from you as possible."

Catwoman looked **upset**. She looked really very sad, so Batgirl held her hand and said: "Maybe we could have hot girlsex tomorrow **instead**. Maybe we could do it tomorrow rather than today. But I really need to **sleep** right now. I really need to rest deeply, so that I will have energy to do things tomorrow.

Leading Catwoman to the door, she continued: "You should **go** now. You should leave, so that I can get some sleep."

As soon as Batgirl had closed the door, Catwoman had an **idea**. She had a thought that she could make into a plan to get Batgirl to have hot girlsex with her! She would **steal** a diamond for her. She would take a diamond without its owner's permission, and give it to Batgirl as a gift. Then she would definitely have hot girlsex with her, because no woman can **resist** diamonds. Women are powerless against diamonds, because they are such romantic stones.

 

But when she tried to steal the diamond, she got caught by the police and put in **jail**. She got put into a place where people who've done bad things are kept, where there are bars on the windows and doors to stop people from getting out. And because she was in **jail**, she couldn't have hot girlsex with Batgirl.

And that's terrible.


End file.
